Insanity
by imalittlesadist
Summary: Deadlox has turned into an insane killer, and he's out to get team crafted. How many of then will he get before he's stopped? Merome in second chapter, cuz i can :D oh yeah, might be a bit gory for some people, and ALOT of people die. Happy reading my friends! Rated m for a lot of blood and stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

The headphone-loving teen looked down at his hands, covered in blood from his friend, husky. A sadistic grin spread across deadlox's face as he pulled the knife out of the mudkip's chest. "Ty..." Coughed husky, a slow trickle of blood dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. "Hmm? What is it my dear friend?" Cooed deadlox. His pupils where like slits as he stared down at husky with an amused look. "W-why d-did you-!" The already dying mudkip was cut off mid sentence as deadlox stabbed the knife deep into husky's neck. "Nighty night, fish." Deadlox whispered, and insane laugh spilling out of his mouth as husky made a choking sound. "I'm not a fish, I'm an amphibian!" He managed to cough out, before The light went out of his eyes and he stopped breathing. "Lets do that again!" The insane look had yet to leave deadlox's face as he calmly (a/n: or as calmly as an insane murderer can at least XD) walked out of the house and into the forest. He left the mudkip on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the knife still in his throat. Why not give team crafted a little hint to the game they would be soon playing?


	2. Goodbye my fluffy friend!

"Husky! Dude where have you been for the past couple of days?" Jerome yelled. He went into the mudkips house and down a blue hallway that lead the husky's room after he got no response. He was planning to scare his amphibious friend, as he assumed he was just asleep. The bacca caught the scent of rotting flesh and blood coming from husky's room. "Husky, you ok in there buddy?" Jerome said as he slowly opened the door. He recoiled when he saw the horrific scene in front of him. The mudkips body was in the process of decaying, and there was dried blood everywhere, staining the floor a horrible brown color. A knife stuck out of husky's neck, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Was it pain or terror or both? He sniffed the air, only to once again smell the stench of death and rot. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He picks out one scent that differed from the rest. Was it...? No it couldn't be. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number that had become very familiar to him. "Mitch! You better pick up!" He practically yelled. He was in the middle of thinking and pretty much freaking out that he barely heard the little 'click' that meant Mitch had picked up. "What is it biggims?" Mitch said, hearing the stressed tone in Jerome's breathing. "It's husky. He's... He's dead Mitch. Dead!" There was silence, and then Mitch spoke. "Are you sure this isn't just a prank?" Jerome let out an exasperated sigh. "MITCH! THIS IS NOT A PRANK! I SWEAR ON BETTY THAT THIS IS REAL AS FUCK!" He yelled. The terror of finding his friend dead on the floor was getting to him already. Only, he shouldn't have screamed. Deadlox was creeping outside, waiting for a member of team crafted to come by so he could start to play. He heard Jerome's screaming, and he grinned. He silently slipped inside, closing and locking the doors and windows so Jerome would have no escape. "Ok biggums, get out of there. I'm coming for you and husky. Stay safe." And with that, the call ended. Jerome's eyes watered as he looked at his deceased friends face. He was so caught up in staring at husky, he didn't here deadlox enter the room. "Hey Jerome, want to play a game?" The sadistic smile on deadlox's face was not missed by Jerome. The bacca growled. "You did this. Your scent is all over this room" he snarled. "What a smart fluffy. Only, now it's your turn to play my game." Deadlox launched himself at Jerome, grabbing him by the neck and holding him to his chest. Jerome struggled to get away, and managed to land a solid kick to deadlox's shin. "Come on now, play nice." Deadlox said, pulling a vial filled with a greenish liquid. Jerome's eyes widened and his attempts to escape where more futile. He knew what was in the vial, and he preferred not to die. "Open wide." Deadlox whispered, holding the vial to Jerome's lips. The bacca squeezed his lips shut and turned his head away. Deadlox didn't like that one bit. He took the fluffy's jaw in one hand and forced it open, pouring the contents of the vial into his mouth then forcing it shut. Jerome tried to spit it out, but deadlox covered Jerome's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow. "I guess I win then!" Said deadlox. He dropped Jerome on top of the mudkip an tore off one of the sleeves of Jerome's suit. Jerome was still awake, but he couldn't move. He stares in horror as deadlox yanked the knife out of husky's neck and started to carve words into his arm. Jerome wanted to scream, but he couldn't find the strength the move his jaw. All of the sudden, the front door was kicked down. Deadlox got up and jumped through the window, landing on his feet the running to the woods to wait for his next victim. "BIGGUMS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bajan screamed. The bacca was dizzy, and the world was growing fuzzy, but he managed to here bajan's voice. He let out a low growl, the only sound he could make at the moment. The Canadian burst in, and cried out in shock at what he saw. Bajan knelt down beside Jerome and cradled his head in his lap. He knew Jerome was dying, for it was just an instinct between lovers to know when the other was in trouble. (A/n: MEROME FTW!) Jerome found the strength to say one last thing before he died. "I"ll love you forever Mitch" a single tear dripped down bajan's face. "You too biggums. Your going to a better place." With that, Jerome took a final shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. The Canadian screamed with grief and hugged the lifeless body of his lover. Only then did he notice what was carved into Jerome's arm.

_ Don't you just love this game? i do. I wonder who will be next_?


	3. So long, ssundee

It had been about a day since team crafted found out about the murderers of Jerome and husky. No one knew where deadlox was, some assumed he had went on vacation at the right moment, or he was dead too. Bajan had fallen into a depression, and refused to come out of his room at all. Ssundee had enough of this chaos. "I'm going out." He yelled, picking up his iron sword. "Be careful! Don't stray to far from camp!" Sky yelled back. Sky has been trying to comfort the Canadian with no success. As ssundee left the house, a certain headphone wearing physcopath caught sight of him from the woods. "Anther player for my game? How fun." He said, looking at the cow that lay dead on the grass. (A/n: totally normal to see a dead cow XD) ssundee was walking along a trail in the woods, making sure he stayed in sight of the base. With two of there members dead, he didn't want to take any chances. He spotted a small pool of blood spilling out from behind a bush, and he walked over to investigate. Deadlox pulled ssundee into the bush and covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. "Shh! You don't want the killer to hear us do you?" Deadlox whispered frantically. Ssundee shook his head, and then sighed with relief. "Sorry, but for a second there I thought YOU where the killer." Deadlox let out a small chuckle, and then looked down at ssundee's sword. "Can I see that?" Ssundee looked at deadlox with slight confusion as he handed him his sword. The next things happened so fast, ssundee didn't register it until it was to late. Deadlox had him pinned to the tree, and his look was anything but sane. "Ty! This isn't funny!" Ssundee yelled, squirming to get away from deadlox. "Aww. But don't you want to play the game with me? I've been so lonely since Jerome and husky lost." A sick realization dawned on ssundee. Deadlox was the killer. And he was next. "Deadlox! Please I fan!" Ssundee whimpered as he felt the tip of the sword press against the side of his neck. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt a lot." And with that, the sword went straight through ssundee's stomach and into the tree behind him. He made a strange gurgling sound as he coughed up blood, only to moan in agony afterwards. "See? You lose. I win." The wild look in deadlox's eyes scared ssundee, and he tried to back away, only to scream in pain as deadlox ripped the sword out of his stomach. He was kicked aside like a rag doll, and the headphone wearing teen started to carve words into the tree that was already stained bright red.

Truemu was starting to get worried about his hyper friend. The base sounded so quiet now with out him. "Sky! Is ssundee back yet?" He called, only to get the simple response of no. Truemu had enough. Why had ssundee gone out alone in the first place? With two of the members dead already you'd think he'd have some sense. Dillon the bat flew up to him and started flying in frantic circles around truemu's head. "What is it dillon?" The bat grabbed part of his space suit thing an started to pull truemu out of the base. "Is there something you need to show me?" He asked. The bat flew away for a couple of seconds, only to return with an all to familiar pair of sunglasses. "Ssundee!" Truemu yelled. He ran inside to get help at once. "SKY!" He yelled, racing through halls and into Mitch's room where sky was keeping him company. "Shh!" Sky motioned to the sleeping form of Mitch, then stepped out side. "Dude, you look like you just saw a murder." Sky joked. " it might as well be a murder! Dillon found these!" With that, he handed sky the glasses then dragged him out side. "Jason, slow down. He might have just dropped them while walking." Truemu gave him a withering look. "Since when does he ever take off his sunglasses sky?" Truemu turned on the jet packs on the back of his suit the flew off into the woods, only to be followed by sky. They spotted the same exact blood puddle that lead ssundee to his death, and sky walked past the bushes. Truemu heard a scream, and he burst through the bushes to see sky standing in front of the dead body of ssundee. There was blood splattered every where, and there was a large hole in ssundee's stomach where he had been stabbed. When truemu was trying to understand what had happened, sky turned and stared at the tree in horror. The trunk was covered in blood, but that wasn't even the scary part. What was scary was the words carved into it.

_Three of you have played my game. Three of you have failed. Who's next I wonder? Here's a little hint: don't go out alone unless you want to play!_


	4. bye bye bodil

At the sky army base, a very important meeting was being held. All of team crafted and some of there friends where there, and they where discussing the deaths and cryptic messages being left behind. "I for one think the killer is right. Don't go out alone!" Ant venom yelled over the rest of the talking. "Yes, we should use da buddy system!" Bodil yelled back. Sky called for order, and almost instantly the room went quiet. "Ok, we will be using the buddy system like bodil suggested." He said. "It's not safe to go out alone anymore, and I won't risk it for anybody, not even the recruits." Team crafted started to pair up, and bodil went over to Mitch, who was zoned out in a corner. "Hey, wanna be my buddy?" Bodil asked. "Sure." Mitch muttered. Bodil gave him a quick hug to comfort him a bit. "We will find who Evers doing this, and then you'll get the honors of despensing the punishment!" Bodil declared happily. Nothing was going to bring this minecrafter down, not today at least. There was a slight knock on the door of the meeting room, and everyone looked up to see deadlox standing there with a grin on his face. "What's up guys?" He said as he plopped down into a seat. "Where have you been?! We thought you where dead!" Truemu practically shouted as he angrily stomped towards his head phone wearing friend. "Sorry, but I was visiting family, we sorta had a family death." He muttered, managing to keep a straight (a/n: or at least not a sadistic expression) face. "Oh.. I'm sorry.." Jason mumbled as his face started turning a bit red. "Don't worry about it Jason. Hey bodil, can I uh, talk to you in private about something later?" Bajan was staring at deadlox some what accusingly, and the rest of them where curious. "Why not?" Bodil replied. "i can go to your room in 20 minutes if you want." Deadlox smiled and gave a slight nod before getting up and leaving the room. Bajan was not amused. "Doods. How do we know Ty isn't the killer? He's been gone for weeks then he randomly shows up after three deaths, and not to mention how calm he is!" Bodil patted Mitch's shoulder to calm him down. It was like bodil to see the bright side to every thing. "I'm sure it's all just a coincidence. Ty would never do anything like that." But in deadlox's room, it was a different story. Lying in the bed, deadlox was thinking of a way to kill the next player of his game. His players always had quick-ish deaths, so why not prolong this one? Deadlox giggles to himself as he pulled out a knife from his nightstand. He got up when he heard a knock on the door, and he hid the knife under the covers. "Ty! You said you wanted to see me?" Bodil asked as he walked in then shut the door behind him. He didn't hear the slight click that meant the door locked, because he was to busy trying to read his friend's expression. "Well you see bodil," deadlox said, pulling the Bulgarian onto the bed beside him. "It's about a new game I want to do." you have no idea how relieved bodil was when he heard that. He has thought deadlox had wanted... Something else. (A/n: is that a ship? Cuz if it isn't, it needs to be.) "what about your game? Do you want me to make you a map for it?" The oblivious bodil said. "Well, bodil40, you are my next player!" Whipping the knife from under the covers, deadlox used the handle to knock bodil unconscious. Using the duct tape, he bound bodils hands and feet, and covered his mouth. Stepping back to admire his work, deadlox smiled to himself. He grabbed a bucket of icy cold water and splashes it all onto bodils face. Bodil blinks, and stares at deadlox in confusion until he spotted the knife in his hand. With the blunt side of the blade, deadlox trailed it down bodils cheek, making him mewl with fear. "Hmmm... I need a canvas for my message to team crafted. How bout your chest?" Deadlox teased, his eyes glinting wildly. Shaking his head frantically in a no, bodil tries to break the bonds holding him captive. "I'll take that as a yes. I normally do this when the players lose, but I already know I'm going to win." And on that note, deadlox used the knife to cut off bodils suit top. As soon as all the excess fabric was gone, he began to carve once again, relishing the screams of pain from below.

Blood was everywhere, and bodil was barely conscious. He winces when deadlox placed his hands on the cuts, and his screams where muffled by the duct tape when deadlox drove the knife threw his arm. Taking bodils already bleeding arm, he found the vain in his wrist and cut it, watching as blood poured out and didn't stop. Doing the Same to the other wrist, he smiled to himself. Deadlox screamed at the top of his lungs, then smiled again at bodil. "Hopefully you'll tell them who the master of the game is before you bleed out. It was fun playing with you!" Deadlox sing-songed before jumping out the window and running into the woods again. Mitch, sky, Preston (tbnrfrags) and truemu burst into the room. "We heard deadlox screaming, what happ-" sky stopped and stared in horror at his Bulgarian friend. Truemu had already rushed to his side, and was cutting away the blood slicked duct tape. Bodil gasped when the tape was ripped off his mouth, and he pretty much spoke nonsense. "What's he talking about Preston?" Mitch asked. He was standing outside with the lava mob because the whole thing felt like Jerome's last moments all over again. "Well from what I heard, he kept on saying the words 'game', 'murder' and 'deadlox' over and over again." Mitch shuddered, remembering the cryptic messages from before. Wait, did those messages mention a so called game? Mitch's eyes widened when he started to piece together all the clues and events that had happened. "Preston... I think I know who's been doing all of these murders.." He whispered. "Who?" Preston asked. He may not be in team crafted, but they where still his friends, and he didn't want anything to happen to them. "Deadlox. It all fits. Why he wanted to talk to bodil, why he's not here now, why he's been gone for so long, why he's so relaxed about the murders. he's the murderer Preston!" Mitch practically yelled. "Are you sure? You may just be in shock or.." Mitch looked straight into Preston's eyes and shook his head. "Deadlox did it. And if he didn't, explain why everything fits!" Preston was at a complete loss for words, but when he snapped out of it, he walked inside. Bodil's breathing was getting shallower and more laborious by the second. "Bodil, Mitch thinks deadlox did this. You don't have to speak, just nod if he did." Preston said softly, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his dying friend, and of the possibility that another one of his friends had caused this. Bodil gave a slight nod that sent chills up Preston's spine. "Thanks you." Bodil gave a faint smile, and then his breathing stopped. Preston looked closer at bodils chest, and wiped away all the blood. On his chest was another cryptic message that once again, sent chills up everyone's spines.

_ Make that four that have played my game. I look forward to seeing you all die one way or another. And if you dare, come and find me. I'm in the woods outside of the base. Happy hunting!_


	5. Tonight you die, TBNRfrags

Preston sighed as he threw another rock at a tree he was sitting by. His friend had gone insane, almost everyone was paranoid, Mitch was depressed and the rest where dead. What a happy month its been. A knife was sent whizzing into the tree, and he was sent back into reality. Out of instinct, he jumped to the side. Another knife was sent into the ground where he had been mere seconds ago. A pair of emerald green eyes met vibrant red ones, and the owner of the green ones took off running deeper into the woods. Deadlox grinned maniacally and took up the chase. An idea was forming in the psychopath's head, and his grin seemed to grow even wider. He disappeared into the shadows, watching as Preston turned around and looked more relaxed when he didn't see him. For Preston, he was also slightly worried. It's like losing a spider, but instead of a spider it's a frigging murderer. He leaned against the trunk of another tree, and closed his eyes. His heart was racing, partially from terror, the other part from adrenaline. He was shocked. He had liked the feeling of being chased, of being filled with enough fear to keep him running. Deadlox put both hands on either side of Preston's head. When Preston opened his eyes, he wasn't that surprised. "you gonna kill me now?" Deadlox was taken aback by how straight forward Preston was being. He didn't even look scared. Deadlox grinned and pressed his forehead against prestons. "You're not scared?" his voice was eerily quiet and it sent shivers up Prestons spine. "Why should I be?" He felt the cold metal of a blade trail down the side of his neck. The sting made him wince, and he could feel the trickle of blood dripping down onto his shoulder and shirt. The knife handle was pressed into his hands, and he looked quizzically at Deadlox. The smirk was unmistakable and the gleam in his eyes where wild. "aww, don't tell me you don't want to use it!" Prestons hands where curled around the handle. Deadlox was right. He _did _want to use it, but he didn't want to say so. An animal like growl escaped his throat as he glared at his head phone wearing friend. "Why are you doing this?" "Doing what Perston?" His voice was dripping with innocence, but Preston knew better. "What do you want?" Preston said. His knuckles where white from the grip he had on the knife, and he was shaking from what he supposed was fear. Deadlox grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a clearing. There were three girls there, one with misty grey cat ears and tail, with long brown hair in a braid. The other had black angel wings and was dressed in purple and grey. The last also had cat ears and tail, but her hair was rainbow and she had tattoos of rainbow leopard spots under her eye and running down the left side of her face and down her collar bone, and the same thing curling up her wrist onto the back of her hand. "Well, go on. Pick one then kill her." Those words sent a spark of excitement through Preston. He simply nodded, gripping the blade close to his side as he crept towards the group of the girls. As he walked closer, the girl with the long braid spotted him. She waved and smiled, alerting the others he was there. The rainbow one's smile faltered when she saw the knife. "Guys..." Her voice was a low growl, and her black cat ears where flattened to her head. "Rain what's wrong?" The angel asked. "You and demon go. I'll deal with this douche." The one who they called Demon didn't look so sure. "Rain.." she was interrupted by Preston running up to them and tackling her, pinning her to the ground. Deadlox had come up out of know where and was struggling with the angel. She got a few good hits in, but was quickly knocked out by a pretty hard hit to the jaw. Demon and rain were working together and fighting back. Deadlox grabbed Rain by the wrists, putting them behind her back so she couldn't scratch him. "Run and take Dark with you!" Demon looked at her friend with a worried look, and took a final swipe at preston's face, leaving three diagonal red lines on his cheek and down his neck. Before Demon could even think of saving her rainbow haired friend, the knife had been driven into her chest. Rain let out an ear shattering shriek and broke free, running to her fallen friend's side. "Good job Perston." Deadlox told him, patting him on the back. Prestons eyes where wild and his pupils where dilated to little slits. "That. Was. Fun!" His voice was bubbly and his laugh insane, just like Deadlox's. He eyed the crying figure of Rain, but was stopped by the angel glaring at him. "Aww. Someone sad that I killed your friend? You want me to kill you to?" Deadlox walked over and kicked Rain aside, pulling the knife out of the dead figure. He tossed it to Preston and grinned. "now now. no need to fight." He grabbed Preston's hand and pulled him back into the forest, gleeful he had a new murder buddy. Dark sat next to Rain, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll get those bastards." Rain smiled a bit then frowned again. "If I hadn't asked all of us to come here we wouldn't be in this mess." She said. "It's not your fault. Don't think that." Rain couldn't help but look at the dead body of their friend, and her claws came out again. "We're going to go get those assholes, right?" "yeah." Her friend replied. "with the help of some friends.

**~~later at tc base~~**

"WHERE IS PRESTON. HE SAID HE'D BE BACK BY FIVE AND ITS 5:01!" Sky yelled frantically. "calm down he's probably on his way back." Sparklez yelled from the kitchen. He walked out hand in hand with Ant, and sat down on the couch. Mitch was asleep in the chau=ir-and-a-half, and sky was pacing the length of the room. "he's fine. He's only a little late." Antvenom commented, nuzzling against sparklez. A knock on the door made them all jump, and Sky went to go answer it. Outside where Rain and Dark. "oh, hi guys!" sky said. "Where's demon? I could go get Jason if-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rain's pained expression. Dark walked in, pulling Rain in with her. She sat down in a chair next to Mitch, and Rain awkwardly took the one next to Sparklez and Ant. "your friend. Preston, aka TBNRfrags, killed her." The words "killed her" came out in a growl, and Dark took it from there. "He had help from your other friend, Deadlox." As sky and Ant tried calming Rain down, who had started crying again. Dark was busy talking with Mitch, who had a dark look. He felt betrayed and empty, all because of deadlox. He had lost his lover and his friends to this beast, and now the person he felt the most comfortable around had been turned into a killing machine too. He had enough. He made a plan with Dark, to capture them both and put a stop to all these useless deaths. There was another knock, but when they opened the door, there was only a small envelope. Sky opened it to find a small card written In read ink, signed by preston and Deadlox.

_Tonight you die TBNRfrags. Not like the others, but in a different way. Tonight your sanity dies. Oh look, here he is now! he wants to say hi to his best friends! _

_ Hello guys! Its me preston! You would have noo idea how it feels to kill someone! Hey Mitch, wanna come join us? It'll be better then sulking over that dead boyfriend of yours. I can't wait to kill an actual player! The one chick was just practice, but when it's your turn to play it'll be more fun!_

**Yay! I tricked ya didn't I? you thought preston would die heheh. Nopppeee. Ok so cred time: **

** Dark: (the angel) darkangel110 from dA **

**And that's it! Woo~! To DerrDrStalker: yes you can do fanart. I tried emailing you but it didn't work. OwO sawwi (plus I was confused on what your email actually was soooo *awkward whistling*)**


End file.
